Pinch Me
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Me desperte, porque eu ainda estou dormindo. Por favor, Deus, me diga que ainda estou dormindo. Johnlock.


_Título: _Pinch Me

_Avisos:_ Pinch Me pertence à banda Barenaked Ladies e a história foi levemente inspirada na música. A história segue o _canon_ até determinado ponto, em apenas alguns trechos. Relacionamento homossexual entre personagens. Personagens pertencentes a sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a BBC. Não há nenhum lucro vindo a mim com a produção desta fanfic.

_Sinopse:_ _Me desperte, porque eu ainda estou dormindo. Por favor, Deus, me diga que ainda estou dormindo. Johnlock._

— John? — Sherlock chamou, o desespero soando ainda leve em sua voz.

—John?! — a cada segundo passante, a angústia se apossava mais de sua alma.

— JOHN!

Sherlock abriu os olhos, ofegante, encarando a mais pura escuridão. Levantou tremulamente sua mão e a passou por seus cachos, que estavam úmidos com suor. Não se lembrava exatamente do que havia disparado tamanho pânico em seu sonho, mas sabia que seu corpo inteiro ainda tremia com o trauma.

Uma luz foi acesa, parte de sua claridade trespassando os vãos da porta do quarto de Holmes. Passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos e, em questão de segundos, já se encontravam ao lado da cama de Sherlock.

Sem a pronúncia de uma única palavra, o colchão afundou ao lado do moreno, e ele sentiu braços quentes e reconfortantes passarem por seus ombros. John o abraçou o mais firmemente que podia, seu peito pressionado contra as costas de Sherlock.

Assim Holmes ficou, com os olhos fechados e simplesmente absorvendo a presença de John, esta que lhe fazia tão bem. Ninguém nunca havia despertado um sentimento tão forte nele – ninguém nunca havia ficado tempo suficiente ao seu redor para tanto.

Mas John havia. John Watson, aquele que não desistira de Sherlock sequer após achar partes de corpos na geladeira, ou após ter mais de uma experiência de quase-morte devido ao moreno. John Watson, aquele quem Sherlock podia dizer seguramente que amava.

Sherlock não o amava de uma maneira carnal – na realidade, ele não acreditava nesse tipo de amor. – e tampouco o amava de maneira somente amigável.

Ele não sabia explicar o que sentia. Só sabia que se sentia bem ao redor de Watson, que sorria na presença do loiro, e que o simples fato dele existir dava a Sherlock um motivo a mais para viver. Tais sentimentos eram comumente rotulados de "amor" pela sociedade. Então, somente por uma vez, Sherlock havia cedido e se deixado ser rotulado.

John recostou a cabeça no ombro de Sherlock, sentindo a calma voltar a se expandir pelo corpo do outro, e sorriu novamente, apertando seu embrace.

— Eu te amo também, Sherlock. — sussurrou.

Holmes retorceu os lábios em um sorriso que, inocentemente, ele reservava somente para John. Um sorriso que ele havia se acostumado a dar todos os dias.

O calor se foi subitamente. O corpo ao seu lado desapareceu quase tão rapidamente quanto havia surgido. O sorriso de John não mais iluminava o quarto – tampouco o de Sherlock – suas mãos não mais pesavam nos ombros do detetive.

Holmes abriu os olhos, somente para encarar a fria e dura realidade, da qual ele se esforçava tanto para fugir. Uma vez mais, sentia o suor descendo por seu rosto, desta vez misturado com lágrimas. Uma vez mais seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, e uma vez mais uma luz se acendeu do lado de fora do quarto de Sherlock.

O pesadelo inicial se mostrava claro na mente de Sherlock. Ele se repetia frente aos seus olhos, como um holograma, um... _flashback_. Em especial porque era exatamente disso que se tratava. Os sonhos ruins que Sherlock tinha, noite após noite, se tratavam de meras –e doentias – lembranças.

John estava estático, olhos arregalados em medo, apesar dele estar claramente tentando disfarçar o sentimento. Um casaco grande demais para seu torso o cobria, indiferente ao incomum clima morno que se estabelecia em Londres. Ao vê-lo, Sherlock sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões, e não soube o que fazer senão encarar os olhos do loiro, pedindo silenciosamente por uma explicação.

— Boa noite. — John disse, uma calma não-natural em sua voz.

Ele piscou rapidamente, um pedido mudo de ajuda que havia aprendido no exército e que, infelizmente, Sherlock não reconheceu – tão imerso em seu próprio pânico estava.

— Essa é uma surpresa, não, Sherlock? — continuou, seu tom soando ainda mais robótico.

Sem realmente pensar em seus atos, Sherlock deu um passo hesitante a frente, indo na direção de John. Este apenas segurou na borda de seu casaco, abrindo-o e revelando bombas presas a seu corpo, indicando a Holmes que ele deveria permanecer onde estava.

— Você realmente não previu isso, hun?

As mãos do loiro mantinham um tremor controlado, mas Sherlock conseguia ver o medo tanto nos olhos de Watson quanto nos seus dedos, brancos devido à força com qual segurava a jaqueta aberta.

— O que você gostaria de ouvi-lo dizer agora? — John continuou, sua voz falhando quando um ponto vermelho apareceu em seu peito, vindo de um local obscuro demais para Sherlock identificar. — Ventríloquo.

Sherlock deu mais alguns passos em direção a John, virando sua cabeça e procurando em todos os cantos do aposento pela pessoa com a arma.

— Ventríloquo. — John repetiu, inclinando sua cabeça devido à escuta posicionada desconfortavelmente em seu ombro. — Ventríloqu...

— Pare. — Sherlock ordenou.

— Interessante esse lugar. — o ex-soldado disse, o terror tomando conta de seu olhar ao passo que o moreno se aproximava. — A piscina. Onde o pequeno Carl morreu.

Sherlock se virou abruptamente, focando no loiro. A menção de seu primeiro caso – e do primeiro assassinato que havia visto — apenas o fez andar mais rapidamente na direção de John, sem se preocupar com o atirador. Sabia que este não atacaria somente pelo fato de Sherlock se aproximar.

— Eu o parei. — John baixou a cabeça, incapaz de encarar as íris de Sherlock. — Posso parar John Watson também. — novamente, sua voz se quebrou quando se deu conta do que havia sido obrigado a dizer. — Posso parar seu coração.

— Quem é você? — Holmes disse, mantendo uma pose controlada, e voltando a escanear a piscina.

— Eu lhe dei meu número — uma voz nova, modificada, vinda de detrás das paredes da grande sala disse, ecoando. — achei que você fosse ligar.

Um homem alto, magro, de cabelos morenos escuros, curtos e impecáveis saiu do local de origem da voz. Vestia um terno de grife e mantinha suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça social, andando calmamente até Holmes e Watson, parecendo totalmente alheio à tensão da presente situação.

— Isso é uma _L9A1_ _Browing_ do Exército Britânico em seu bolso, ou você está feliz em me ver? — sem a modificação, a voz agora parecia familiar a Sherlock.

E, de fato, ao encarar quem falava, um rápido brilho de surpresa passou pelas orbes azuis ao reconhecer a personagem — mas foi rapidamente disfarçado, na apreensão de não demonstrar sentimentos. Holmes movimentou-se rapidamente, retirando a arma que havia sido referida de seu bolso e apontando-a para a nova figura.

— Solte-o. — foi apenas o que proferiu.

— Muito prazer, Sherlock. — o homem falou, sorrindo. — Jim Moriarty. Olá!

Ele soava feliz, e aquilo irritava Sherlock de uma maneira que ele sequer sabia descrever. Sua voz aguda e animada reverberava nas paredes de ladrilho, preenchendo o cérebro de Holmes.

— Solte-o. — sussurrou perigosamente, suas mãos aumentando o aperto ao redor da arma.

— Não seja idiota. — Moriarty soou irritado pela primeira vez, sua boca se retorcendo em desagrado momentaneamente. — Há outra pessoa apontando um rifle. Não gosto de fazer o trabalho sujo.

— Isso é entre eu e você, Moriarty. — Sherlock continuou, ainda apontando a arma. — Então solte-o.

— Oh, mas é aí que você se engana, _Sherly_. — ele parou logo atrás de Watson, levantando uma mão para tocar a cintura do loiro. — O _Johnny_ aqui está envolvido nisso. Afinal, ele está envolvido com você.

Jim riu da própria piada, e envolveu seus dois braços ao redor da cintura de John, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do homem e ignorando a mistura de asco e desespero que tomava conta da face do doutor.

— Fique onde está, Sherlock. — Moriarty proferiu. — E abaixe essa arma, ela é pior do que inútil.

Considerando suas opções, Holmes optou por obedecer. Apontou sua arma para o chão e parou a alguns passos de John. Encarava Moriarty nos olhos enquanto este sorria maniacamente para ele. Sherlock manteve sua boca em uma fina linha, mil planos e possibilidades passando por sua mente — rápido demais para computá-los.

Momentaneamente, Sherlock visitou seu Palácio Mental. Uma vez lá, passou a andar imaginariamente de um lado para o outro, tentando controlar o desespero e murmurando para si mesmo as opções que tinha. Seus longos e finos dedos agarravam seus cachos negros, puxando-os em irritação. Finalmente, gritou o mais alto que podia, sem ter achado um plano no qual John não saísse ferido – Moriarty era, afinal, deveras imprevisível.

Piscou, sendo trazido de volta à realidade. Ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, seu corpo se tensionando ao ver Moriarty depositar um singelo beijo no rosto de John.

— O que você quer de nós? — Holmes perguntou.

— Suas vidas. — a expressão de Jim se tornou subitamente séria novamente, antes de quebrar em uma gargalhada. — Não, brincadeira. Agora, chega de flertar. Papai se cansou. — sua voz ficou ainda mais aguda na última frase, assemelhando-se a de um adulto ao falar com uma criança.

— Eu lhe mostrei o que posso fazer. — ele soltou o corpo de John e se aproximou de Sherlock. — Me livrei daquelas pessoas, daqueles pequenos problemas... Me livrei até de trinta milhões só para vê-lo vir jogar comigo.

Moriarty parou a meros centímetros de Sherlock, tomando a arma das mãos do moreno e girando-a entre seus dedos.

— Então, querido, considere isso como um pequeno e carinhoso conselho. — os dentes de Jim não mais apareciam, seus olhos duros ao encarar o revólver. — Cai fora.

A atenção de Sherlock alternava entre Moriarty e John, suas mãos fechadas em punhos agora que estava sem a pistola, suas unhas extremamente perto de abrir e ferir a pele das palmas de suas mãos.

— Eu vou te impedir, Moriarty. — Sherlock disse, cerrando seus dentes.

— Não vai não.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou a John, ignorando o outro homem.

No entanto, Watson permaneceu calado, movendo seu foco para Jim.

— Vamos lá, meu rapaz. — o criminoso disse. — Você pode falar.

Apesar das palavras, John apenas consentiu cuidadosamente com a cabeça.

Subitamente se lembrando do motivo principal pelo qual se encontrava naquela piscina, Sherlock tirou um pequeno objeto preto de seu bolso.

— Pegue. — falou, estendo-o a Moriarty.

— Oh. — o homem disse com uma falsa surpresa, tomando a peça da mão de Holmes. — O projeto dos mísseis.

Ele observou o pen drive com aparentemente desejo, levando-o aos lábios para um rápido beijo antes de voltar para Sherlock.

— Que chato. — Ele jogou os planos na piscina, deteriorando-os e surpreendendo Holmes e Watson. — Eu poderia ter isso quando quisesse.

Os dois homens – reféns – permaneciam sem ação, sem ter o que dizer ou fazer senão esperar pelo próximo movimento de Moriarty.

— Você é um cachorrinho leal, Sherlock. — ele riu baixinho. — Traindo até o próprio irmão – o Governo Britânico! – em prol da vida de John Watson.

Em um movimento completamente imprevisto, John correu para frente, agarrando Moriarty em um ato que acreditava poder impedi-lo, ou pelo menos comprar tempo para o detetive consultor.

— Sherlock, corra! — gritou.

— Oh, bem — Moriarty disse, destravando o revolver. — Eu nunca gostei de viver, de qualquer maneira.

O criminoso virou a arma, segurando-a firmemente contra o abdômen de John — e contra uma das maiores bombas presas ao ex-soldado. Prevendo a situação diante dele, Watson esticou sua perna e chutou Sherlock, fazendo-o cair dentro da piscina, antes de ouvir o último clique.

Em choque, Holmes sentiu a água tremular de forma violenta, o som ressoando incessantemente no ambiente fechado, e um clarão tomando conta do lugar.

Aterrorizado demais para se movimentar, Sherlock permaneceu submerso, se recusando a sair e ser obrigado a encarar a situação. No entanto, seus pulmões – já danificados pelo cigarro – não aguentaram muito mais sem ar, obrigando-o a ir para a superfície.

A água estava tintada de vermelho. Pedaços de pano boiavam pela extensão da piscina, e um monte escarlate se concentrava onde outrora John permanecera.

Em geral, Sherlock acordava gritando por Watson ao chegar nessa parte. Se remexia na cama na qual já passara diversas noites ao lado de John, e chorava desesperadamente ao se encontrar sozinho. Então, as lembranças o atormentavam mais ainda, recordando-o do que acontecera após o terrível assassinato.

Ele saiu da piscina o mais rápido que seu corpo o permitia, correndo para o exterior do clube, seus passos soando alto pelos corredores.

Ao colidir com o gélido vento noturno, suas pernas cederam e ele se encolheu no chão, em posição fetal e defensiva.

Em sua mente, além do som do tiro, havia um outro sendo repetido continuamente. "_Pesadelo_". Por que era tudo que aquilo havia de ser. Um grande, realista e medonho _pesadelo_. John estava vivo. Ele tinha que estar.

Não sabia dizer se havia ficado muito tempo ali, mas subitamente uma mão tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o pular em surpresa. Sentiu o calor de um corpo abaixando-se ao seu lado e um aperto firme em sua espalda.

— Sherlock? — sussurrou carinhosamente uma voz conhecida. — Sherlock, venha. Vamos sair daqui.

Contra sua vontade, Holmes foi forçado a se levantar, auxiliado pela pessoa que ainda não conseguira identificar. Ela o guiou a um destino desconhecido, como se faria com um cego. O que, de fato, era o que Sherlock era no momento. Não por ter realmente perdido a visão, mas por estar em tão profundo choque que seu cérebro se recusava a subir suas pálpebras.

Enquanto andavam, o vento se tornou mais violento, cortando o rosto do moreno. Sentiu a pessoa – um homem – passar um braço por sua cintura e abraça-lo (se protegendo-o do frio ou do acontecido, Sherlock não sabia dizer). Só então Holmes percebeu estar na presença de seu irmão.

— O que... — o detetive começou, parando para pigarrear devido à sua garganta seca. — O que aconteceu?

Ele ainda se agarrava no fio de esperança de que havia imaginado a explosão, e que Moriarty tinha matado apenas a si mesmo, sem levar John com ele. Mas tendo apenas um aperto do embrace de Mycroft como resposta, teve a prova de que não havia fantasiado nada.

— Gregory. — Mycroft cumprimentou suavemente. — Nos leve para meu apartamento, por favor.

Sherlock ouviu o clique de uma porta sendo aberta, e foi direcionado para dentro de um carro. Recepcionado com uma onda de ar quente assim que o automóvel foi trazido à vida, o Holmes caçula tomou coragem para abrir os olhos.

Registrou Mycroft sentado ao seu lado, seus braços ainda rodeando seu torso. Lestrade o encarava periodicamente pelo retrovisor, piedade e simpatia transbordando de suas íris escuras. Ao olhar para o banco do passageiro e não ver John Watson sentado ali, em sua pose usualmente relaxada e mexendo impacientemente no rádio até achar uma estação boa o suficiente, Sherlock fechou os olhos novamente, não querendo enxergar um mundo sem John.

**-SH- **

_A ser continuado._


End file.
